The Best of Times, the Worst of Times
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Will and Jem hunt for demons on a chilly night, when a scream is heard. Will discovers a Shadowhunter girl, who has no one, with a mysterious past. Where does the this girl come from? And how does she fit in with Will, and the rest of the Shadowhunters at the London Institute? Set during or possibly after CP. Please read and review! :) Will/OC to come later.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Jem were out hunting demons- or clockwork monsters, as the case may be. It seemed like a tame night...no action to be seen. The two chatted absently, neither with a mind on the conversation they were having. Both only had thoughts for...Tessa. Surprise, surprise.

Jem thought of her sweetness and the feel of her skin against his. Will thought of her gray eyes, the way she tasted, and her fondness for Charles Dickens.

Right then, there was a commotion. A demon jumped out from the shadows teeth bared.

It was large and bright red with scales. The venom dripped from its fangs, and it's scorpion-like tail swung dangerously. A Scorpionus demon.

Will snatched his seraph blade from his belt, naming it, and stepping in front of Jem. He slashed at the creature angrily and quickly, partly because he wanted to get it over with, and partially because he knew from his lessons that Scorpionus demons always traveled in packs.

He slashed quickly, taking care to stay away from its tail. He made sure that Jem was out of harms way, and quickly defeated the demon.

Will then turned back to Jem, breathing hard. There was worry evident in his slivery eyes. "Will. Are you okay?"

"Yes….." he breathed. "I'm fine."

"Why did you jump in front of me?"

"I don't know. Because you're my parabati. Right?"

Anger slipped into his eyes. "That doesn't mean that you have to protect me like some three year old child. I'm going to die yes, but I'll be damned if you go down on my watch."

It was their age old argument. Will wanted to protect Jem, but Jem wouldn't stand for it. They bickered for a moment, until Jem, always the level headed one, seemed to remember what had just happened.

"Will…are their anymore demons?"

Will started, pulling another seraph blade out. Jem did as well, with a long bow over his arm. They scouted the area, and thought that just maybe, there was nothing there.

That's when they heard the scream.

The scream was the high pitched, and sounded like a girl. Whoever it was, sounded like they were scared, very afraid, and in mortal danger.

And so Will did what he had to do.

He took off running.

"Will!" he heard Jem calling out for him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let someone else die, like his sister Ella-because he was too weak and scared to do anything.

He raced through the alleyways, running faster when he heard another scream of terror. Or maybe it was anguish, or anger. But that didn't matter, someone needed him.

Will rounded another corner, and froze at the sight. Three Scorpionus demons, one dead, surprisingly and the dead body of a young women, maybe a little older than himself. But most shocking of all, was a bloodied girl who was stabbing the demon as well as she could with a normal sword. She fought valiantly, and had already killed one demon, but she was going to end up dead soon if he didn't intervene.

Will jumped into the air, blade raised over his head, hurling himself toward the demon. He sliced its arms of quickly, and was going for the head when he heard the girl cry out, furiously ripping at her shirt, exposing her stomach. It was indecent for a lady to show so much skin in the presence of a gentlemen she didn't even know, and Will may have made a comment about it, until he saw the stinger that protruded out of her side, along with the green and yellow skin that surrounded it. Will nearly threw up his lunch at the sight of it, and the ribs that he could see.

He brought himself back down to earth, and to the task at hand, detaching the demon of its head. He then rushed over to the other demon, that was leaning over the girl, with his fangs out as if to bite a chunk out of her neck. "Not on my watch." He growled.

Will impaled the demon in the back, snarling. He wrestled with it for a minute, as it didn't seem to want to die, finally, he got in in the eye, killing it. "Go back to hell." He snarled.

He stood brushing off his clothes quickly, walking over to the girl, who was leaning over on the ground, retching. As he was closer, he could see her face, which pretty, as faces go when covered with blood. She had dark amber, reddish hair and pale bluish-green eyes, that were leaking tears as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey." He crooned softly, trying to comfort the girl. "Its alright…..are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and wiped at her face furiously. "No." she said softly. "I'm not."

"Who's that girl over there? Did you know her?"

"Yes. She is my sister. Well, was." She said bitterly.

Will looked at her, and wanted to try to console her, even though he didn't believe the words he was about to say. "She might be unconscious….."

"No. She's dead. I checked."

Will's eyes very, very sad. "I'm so very sorry."

"It's quite alright." She sniffled. "It's not your fault."

His face darkened. "But it is. If I could've gotten here sooner i…"

"It's fine." She cut him off. "What's done is done. At least you were able to save me, right?"

"Yes. That's true."

They were silent for a few moments.

"What is your name? I'd like to the name of the person who just very well saved my life."

"How ungentlemanly of me." He stood, helping her to her feet, and bowed low at the waist. "I am William Herondale, pleased to make your acquaintance. He kissed her hand.

She curtsied. "I am Elizabeth Lane." She continued. "You are one of the angels, I presume."

Will started. "How do you know about us."

She smiled lightly. "My mother told me stories about you once." Her voice was very far away. "She taught me a bit about your world, and how to fight."

"She was a Shadowhunter?"

"Yes. My mother was proudly one of you. Once."

"Why did she leave."

Her eyes darkened to a color that could nearly rival Will's.

"I'm not completely sure. I think my bastard father may have forced her somehow."

"Was he Nephillum?"

Elizabeth shrugged lightly. "I neither know, or care. He may be one of those demons for all I know.

Will was about to ask her another question, when she swooned, nearly falling toward the ground, though Will was able to catch her. "Why, Miss. Lane, I know I am positively delightful to the eyes of any young lady, in England, but really was it necessary to faint?"

"Id like to thank you for catching me, but really Mr. Herondale, I think it may be from the poison of the demon."

"Shit." He cursed, and then quickly apologized as he was in the presence of a lady. He decided that it would be better to pull the stinger out know, then waiting around. It was a split-second decision, but Will laid the girl down on the ground, but warned her first. "This is going to hurt like…hell. But bear with me."

She shrugged. "Couldn't be much worse than what I've already been through."

Will wondered what that meant, but quickly pulled the stinger from her side. Elizabeth hissed, but other than that, didn't move a muscle. Obviously, as she said she been through some shit before, or was just a real trouper.

"Sorry about that." He muttered.

"It's alright."

Will absently wondered where Jem was, but couldn't be bothered with thoughts of his parabati at the moment. He got out his stele, and fire-called the Institute, instructing them to have a bed in the hospital ready, as Elizabeth would need immediate attention. Besides, he had a few battle scars of his own, though nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few healing runes.

He also fire-messaged the Clave, suggesting they check out the case. The probably wouldn't do much more than send a silent brother, but still it was worth it.

"Mr. Herondale?" Will looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"If I don't wake up again, remember that I owe everything to you, and I can find no way to thank you, for you saved my life."

"You're welcome, Miss. Lane. But I'm sure you'll be fine-"

Elizabeth promptly fainted.


	2. Discussions With Magnus, Imfirmary Meets

Chapter 2: Discussions With Magnus, And Infimary Meetings

_**A/N: Hi! Id like to thank Riley H for being my first reviewer. I wish you had an account so I could send you a thank you! So to everyone else, even the smallest of reviews gets you a shoutout! Tell me how ya like it! ;)**_

Will sat in his chair nervously. He'd arrived back at the institute a few hours ago, to receive a scolding from Charlotte and a scolding from Jem, who was not happy that he had left him. But he, at least seemed to understand why he'd done what he did.

Brother Enoch was there, and he said that they would be able to save her if she received immediate medical attention. They had to awaken her first, for some god –awful reason. It was painful process, dealing with peeling away old skin and such, depending on how deep the poison went, and pouring liquid acid stuff over it, so the poison would burn away. Initially, after fire-messaging Magnus Bane, as she would need a warlock's attention, he been put out of the room. But when he heard Elizabeth screaming bloody murder, he burst into the room.

The sight had made him quite literally sick. There was blood _everywhere _and gore and poison and medical equipment and-_ugh. _He hadn't known that much blood could be in one girl.

But Will had held Elizabeth's hand through it all, as she cried and screamed. And when she was finally poison free, and Magnus had healed her the best he could, she was put back to sleep again. Initially, he was going to sit by her beside, most likely all night, but Sophie had forced him, along with Magnus to eat a late dinner, as it was very late at night and he hadn't eaten in several hours.

Even so, Will could barely bring himself to eat. He made absent small talk with Magnus, who looked just as exhausted as he did, only listening with one ear until he heard, "…..wow its been years since I've seen little Lizzie Lane."

Will jumped, now alert. "What?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You haven't been listening to a word I say, have you?" he continued. "Lizzie Lane's mother, Becca would bring Lizzie and her sister over to my old place all the time. But I haven't seen hide nor hair of Becca in years." Magnus's magnificent cat eyes darkened dangerously. "I suspect it has to do with that no good husband of hers."

"No good husband? Elizabeth's father?"

"Yes." He shook his head. "There was always something not quite right with that man. Not quite right, indeed."

"Was he-"

Sophie ran into the room, all a flurry. "William! Miss. Lane has awoken, and she's asking for you!"

Will felt his heart pound furiously in his chest. He stood slowly, as if in a dream.

"She wishes to see me?"

"Yes. Come."

Magnus got up to follow them, though Will didn't awknolage him. He followed Sophie into the room.

"Magnus." Will whispered. "Will you...go in first?"

He smiled thinly. "Sure, William." Magnus strolled ahead of him, walking into the room.

There, lying on the hospital bed, auburn curls strewn about the pillow, was Elizabeth Lane. When Magnus stepped into view, her eyes widened with shock and recognition, and also swam with tears. "Magnus?" Her voice shook.

"Lizzie Lane."

"Oh, God." She said. Magnus walked toward her and embraced her, and she pulled him closer. To an outsider, like Will, there embrace could be thought as romantic. And for some reason, Will was jealous.

But he let them have their moment, while she cried and Magnus whispered in her ear. It was very sweet. But after a while he got bored and just walked in.

Elizabeth was now sitting up; eyes brighter than he'd ever seen them, which wasn't saying much, as he'd only met her hours ago. Magnus was reclining in a chair, seemingly relaxed but very alert at the same time.

"Good well...morning Elizabeth." Will said slowly, with a small smile.

The smile she gave him was bright enough to burn out stars. "Will!" She said, taking the same liberties in calling him his Christian name as he had. "I thought you'd never come."

He grinned this time, pleased that she seemed to be okay. "Why, did you miss me Lizzie?"

She giggled. "Just a bit."

"Well that's easily fixed!" He said, and walked over to where Magnus was sitting, and plopped down right on his lap. "Ahhhh. What a comfy chair this is. Don't you think so, Magnus?"

At that point, Magnus was very squished and glaring, Will was nearly combusting with laughter, and was also suddenly very drowsy from the warmth of the warlock. Elizabeth was outright laughing, but was soon clutching her stomach because it still burned.

Will was quickly alert. "Lizzie, are you alright? Do you need anything? I can-"

She cut him off with a smile. "Relax, Will. I'm fine. It's just my side still hurts from earlier."

Will relaxed, if only a fraction. He draped himself back over his 'chair'. He was sure that Magnus was only allowing this because it seemed that Elizabeth was pleased by it, and they both knew how comic relief was needed. But then Will remembered what he had to tell her, and was once again tense.

Magnus noticed (of course, he was sprawled upon him) and Elizabeth noticed, which was interesting.

"What's wrong Will?" she asked.

"I…" he shifted. "I wasn't able to bring your sisters body back, as well as you. I hope you can forgive me."

There was silence in the room.

Magnus seemed to choke. "Ana. Ana's…..dead?"

"Yes. A demon killed her." Will thought he saw her eyes glow oddly. "But I killed that demon. And Will got the rest."

"Thank Lilith. " Magnus breathed.

"I thought he was God." Elizabeth said dreamily. "Surly he must be, as no one especially someone as beautiful as Will had ever saved me before. I was never saved."

Will was sure that he was missing something very important. And he would have to find out exactly what it was.

The three visited for a little while longer, until Elizabeth insisted that they go to bed. "You guys look like hell." She joked.

Will thought about mentioning that she didn't look much better, with a hole in her side and all, but he honestly, Will couldn't find a single fault in her appearance.

"Besides, you probably haven't slept in hours anyway." She finished.

"Will can go to bed." Magnus said, pushing Will off of him until he hit the floor.

Elizabeth giggled, while Magnus glowed with triumph. Will glared up at them.

Magnus turned slightly more serious. "But im afraid I will have to leave. There's no place here for demons, half or not."

"That's not true." Elizabeth said strongly. "If that shape-changer girl can stay here, than so can you, Magnus."

Will wondered where she'd hear about Tessa, but figured that maybe Magnus had told her.

Finally, probably because of the puppy eyes she gave him, Magnus relented. He went to find Charlotte, to ask for a room, but not before placing a mild sleeping spell on her, so she could sleep soundly. He also kissed her lightly on the forehead, as sweet gesture that made Will's heart warm at the same time his stomach twisted painfully. He bitterly wished that he'd had someone to care for him, a parent figure of a sort. Yes, there was Charlotte and Henry, but the way their relationship started could most likely never be fixed.

Once Magnus left the room the two were left in silence. It wasn't an awkward one, but quiet it was. "Lizzie. I could have the Clave search for your sister's body, I'm sure they could find it."

Will had expected a thank you, or a teary yes. But this was not what he expected. The _rage._

"_No." _She hissed, fists clenched. " I never ever want to see her body. Ever."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Will was genuinely curious.

She seemed to calm down slightly. "I want to always remember my sister Ana as a happy, bright amazing older sister, not as a cold, dead bloody corpse without a shred of life left in her." Elizabeth's eyes were dark.

Will felt himself grow cold with her explanation. "But wouldn't someone need it for some sort of….closer?"

Her smile was thin. "No. Trust me. If it was your brother Jem than you would feel the same way."

Wills blood seemed to freeze inside of him. She hadn't said it cruely or anything, but the cold truth made him feel a little cold.  
After several beats of silence, which was now awkward, Elizabeth spoke up. "William. I am quite sorry. It's neither my business nor my place to discuss your affairs. I don't know enough about Mr. Carstairs or you. For that I apologize."

"Its quite alright Lizzie. I didn't think you meant any harm anyways. I must be going to bed." He stood, and was about to walk straight out of the room, when something drew him back. He pulled her into a hug, smiling at the way she seemed to stop breathing. "Goodnight, Lizzie."

Will disappeared without a word.

And Elizabeth was left staring at the door he walked out of.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! There will be some Tessa/Jem soon, possibly in this next chapter, for all you Jessa fans! We will also see how Elizabeth's first meeting with the rest of the Institute goes! Please, please review! You will get a shoutout, remember! :)**_

_**Reviews Make Me Smile! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Of the Institute Part One

_**A/N: Hey! How are you! I'd like to give Jay and aireagle92 a huge thanks! It made me so happy! Here's a new chapter just for you, and I hope you enjoy! :) :):) **_

Chapter 3: Of the Institute

The next morning came bright and clear for Elizabeth, who woke up with a smile. After all, she slept in such a nice bed for a change. But the smile slipped away from her face when she remembered exactly why she was there.

Elizabeth touched her hand to where she was pierced with the poisonous stinger, and found that there was nothing there, but a jagged scar that she would probably have until she died. She didn't really mind that, but. she could tell that Magnus had probably worked himself to the bone, and had surly exhausted himself of his powers. She would most likely have to speak with him about that.

Elizabeth slowly got out of bed. When she found that she could walk and get around perfectly fine, she jumped for joy. Besides the scar and some bruising, no one would be able to tell she'd been injured. She spun around the room, excited for her life ahead of her, excited for life itself, and excited for being away from that horrible place.

But Elizabeth had decided that she wouldn't let memories of the past affect her anymore. She searched out the bell to ring for a ladies maid, and the smile she on her face was genuine.

A girl who looked to be a few years older than she walked into the room. When she saw Elizabeth, she gasped.

"You're awake! I must get Mrs. Branwell this instant, I-"

Elizabeth cut her off. "No, no. There's no need to do that." she soothed. "It would be nice to surprise them would it not?"

The girl, named Sophie Collins nodded.

Downstairs, the occupants of the Institute were eating breakfast. Henry tinkered with a new invention, while Charlotte watched him with a smile on his face but worry in her eyes. Gideon stared at his hand, where something was missing. Tessa shared a joke with Magnus, who was gesturing widely, light in his eyes. James was looking a bit pale, but regarded Tessa with more than a little longing. Will looked like his mind was very far away as he stared at his plate, as far away as his home in Wales.

Elizabeth watched all of this from the hall. A dress had been found, from god knows where. It was green, to brighten her hair, making it redder. It brought out the green in her eyes, the green that was normally consumed by blue. Elizabeth made sure her hair was in order, and her necklace around her neck. She took a deep breath, and entered the dining room.

"Good morning."

Will was worried. He'd been dragged down to breakfast, and not allowed to see Elizabeth. "She needs her rest, Will." Charlotte had said.

Will couldn't get her out of his mind. It was so stupid of him to have hugged her like that last night. Elizabeth surely thought him presumptuous and-

There she was.

In the doorway Elizabeth stood, all in beauty. She wore a green dress that made her eyes look greener than ever, sparkling in the light of the room. Her skin was pale and soft looking, with the slightest golden hint to it. Her hair was hanging to her waist in reddish ringlets. She was simply gorgeous, and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Good morning." She said with a slight smile on her pink lips.

Charlotte stood, surprised. "Good morning. You must be Elizabeth Lane. Welcome to the Institute. You must be tired still, are you sure that you-"

Elizabeth smiled for real that time, and Will thought that the sun had possibly dimmed.

"You needn't worry about me . I've suffered worse, and without someone so handy with a stele." She twirled her fingers, mimicking a person drawing a rune. Charlotte and some of the other people in the room looked slightly surprised, whether it was about Elizabeth knowing Charlottes name or about steles.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes of course. There is a space next to Will."

Will had deliberately left the seat between him and Jem empty, if only Elizabeth would come down for breakfast. And now it was happening. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about her, but he was. Will stood, and pulled the chair out from under the table for her. She took the seat gratefully, shooting him a smile that he hoped was reserved for him.

"Thank you, Will." She said.

"The pleasure was mine Lizzie."

She laughed a bright sound. Elizabeth then turned to the silver-haired boy next to her. "Hello. You must be Jem."

"Yes. I'm James Carstairs. Or Jem." He looked surprised.

"Will told me about you last night." She supplied. Will knew for a fact that he had not mentioned his parabati by name. But he wouldn't call her out about it.

"Good things, I hope." He joked.

"I was able to gather, Jem, that your Will only has good things to say about you."

Everyone seemed to go silent.

Magnus, to know ones real surprise, was the one to break the silence. "I'll take it that you're feeling well, Lizzie Lane?" he asked.

"Magnus Bane!" she said in a chiding manner. "Have I some _words _for you! Using all of your magical stores on me like that! It's strictly unacceptable. I bet you can't even magic a spark of magic without fit hurting!"

Magnus hung his head accordingly, while Jem started to chuckle.

"She's almost as bad as Charlotte!" a female voice exclaimed.

Elizabeth turned to her, eyes slightly narrowed. "Tessa Gray. The changeling I'd presume?"

Tessa paled, but nodded. "Yes that's me." Her voice had a hopeful lilt to it. "Will mentioned me?"

Elizabeth looked her straight in the eye. "No."

"Then how did you-"

She shrugged. "Sometimes you just know."

Breakfast continued.

_**A/N: What did you think? Review please, thanks again aireagle92 and Jay! **_

_**Reviews would be Christmas come early! ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4 Towers and Foreboding

Chapter 4: Towers and Foreboding

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry its been so long lol! The plot thickens in this chapter, so please review as secrets will soon be revealed! :)_**

Elizabeth had begged Magnus not to leave so soon, and he couldn't refuse her, so he joined Will on showing her around the Institute.  
The entire place was wonderful to her, beautiful and majestic.  
"This might be silly of me, but I feel as though I've just walked into a book."  
Will's eyes sparkled. "Do you enjoy reading?"  
She grinned wickedly .""I would rather be poor with a cottage full of books than a king with no desire to read.""  
Will laughed, and to Magnus it was one of the few times he'd ever seen the boy look so happy. He'd always known that there was Something about Lizzie. She could make someone smile, and make them cry minutes later.  
"You bet she likes to read." Magnus said. "Lizzie would come over to my house and sit on my lap as a child and beg me to read to her. Once there was little left in English, or Latin, she would plead with me to read books to her in the demon languages."  
"Really?" asked Will. "what are some of your favorites?"  
"Shakespeare remains my true love, but I enjoy Tennyson and Dickens as well."  
""See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"" exclaimed Will, gesturing toward Elizabeth in a exaggerated manner.  
She giggled, saying, "O Romeo, O Romeo! How you undo me." she laid a hand to her heart, as if she was swooning.  
"If I wanted to watch bad foreplay, than I would of went to a show." Magus said, looking at his nails.  
Elizabeth cheeks turned the slightest bit pink, but was only noticeable because Will was looking closely.  
"Do shut up, Magnus." she chided. "You are only embarrassing yourself."  
"Whatever do you mean, Lizzie?" he asked, one sculpted eyebrow raised.  
"You've admitted that you go to those types of shows!" she said with a victorious smile.  
Magnus muttered something about annoying Nephillum and why did he deal with them. Elizabeth and Will giggled, and took off around the corner.  
When they stopped running, after taking a breath, Elizabeth spoke. "Will, where are we?"  
"In one of the wings of bed rooms. If you decide that you...want to stay...then I guess you will have to choose a room."  
"Do you...not want me to stay?" she asked tentatively a hint of what looked like fear in her eyes.  
"No!" she looked hurt.  
"No I don't mean that no I don't want you to! I mean that yes. Yes, please stay Lizzie!" he took her hand.  
Elizabeth's eyes softened. "Well then, Will. I suppose that I will stay, if you so allow it."  
And she followed Will through and of the Institute.

The room that Will choose for Elizabeth was in the opposite tower from his. He couldn't choose the same tower as his, for that would be ungentlemenly of him and besides this room would be perfect.  
When Will had first found the room, it had given him painful memories of his elder sister Ella, who he so recently realized that it wasn't her fault he died. It was a few years ago, but Will could perfectly remember when he broke down., falling to the floor. He had sat there for what seemed like hours, until Jem had found him. But to this day, Jem had never asked why he was so upset, or about the room, and neither had visited it.

But a couple of years ago, Will had decided to brave the memories once again. He had cleaned the entire room and often sat there in the room; reading or just plain getting lost in the memories. Now he was going to pass it on, for only Ella's spirit would live in this room. Now it will belong to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was excited and nervous about moving into the Institute. She had never really lived anywhere without her mother or sister, and now she would be living somewhere where she didn't know anyone, besides Magnus and Will…..maybe. Of course everyone seemed nice enough, but still, she had earned the right to worry had she not?

Will led her down the corridor, and their was a large oak door. Inside was a beautiful room done in soft blues, purples, and creams. There was a large bed with a fluffy purple quilt and pillows on top. There were small tables on either side of the bed, and a cream dressing table on the opposite of the room. But the best part was the half filled bookshelves on either side of the room.

Elizabeth rushed to one of them, and gasped at the beauty of them, and the room itself.

"What?" Will asked. "Do you not like it? I can-"

Elizabeth cut him off by racing across the room into his arms, embracing him excitedly. They hugged for what felt like an infinity to both Will and Elizabeth, but was really only a few seconds. Elizabeth stepped back, cheeks pink.

"I beg your pardon, Will. That was uncalled for and improper. But I must thank you explicitly for this room. It is amazing, and is the nicest room I've ever had."

Will was now blushing because of her sweet praises, but gently took her hand, kissing it. "Lizzie, I must express…the pleasure is all mine."

Elizabeth and William "explored" the Institute all day, the other occupants of the building noticed. They only spoke to people in passing, excluding Magnus, who they got along with spectacularly well, and Jem, who Lizzie was warming up to.

Will, Jem and Magnus were showing the training room off to Lizzie, when there was what sounded like a loud scraping noise at the door. It sounded like metal rubbing against metal, and it made Lizzie's ears ring slightly. Charlotte and Henry were both away, helping with some sort of Clave business, and suddenly, Lizzie was hit with a sudden feeling of coldness and foreboding.

"Do you feel it too?" she whispered.

Magnus's eyes narrowed, and Jem and Will both seemed to pale a bit. There was one thought in both of their minds. _'clockwork'_

Elizabeth moved over to the weapons. Magnus seemed to start. "Lizzie I don't know if-"

But she reached for the seraph blade, naming it. _"Michael." _

"Come on guys." Her voice shook, but Lizzie's eyes were steel blue with determination. "I don't like this feeling."

_**A/N: DUH DUH DUN! Ohhh whats at the door? Is Lizzie prepared? What's got Magnus so worried? All this and more will be revealed in the next segment of **__**The Best of Times, the Worst of Times! **__**I hope you guys had a great holiday, and a couple reviews would mean the world to me! Pretty please?**_

_**octobermarie**_


	5. When Battle, I'll Save You

_**Chapter Five: When Battle, I'll Save You**_

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy/ I missed you guys though!**_

_**Please review, loves!**_

_Elizabeth raced through the Institute as if in a dream. Magnus, Jem and Will were quick on her heels, yelling things such as "you aren't trained!" (Magnus and Jem) and "wait for me!" (Will). She did slow down a tad for dear Will and they seemed to leave the other's way behind, in the mist. _

_Will jumped in front of her. "Wait. You-you need runes." _

"_No I don't. We don't have time for runes!" she tried to wrench herself out of his grip, as Magnus and Jem had finally passed them. _

_Will held her wrists tighter, and she tried her best not to wince. "Yes we do. I'm not going to have you dying on us, Lizzie. On me."_

"_Isn't it dangerous? I'm not a Shadowhunter."_

"_What's life without a little danger?" he said, with his signature William smirk. _

_She shrugged. "True."_

_She later found that the runes on her were Sight, Speed, Agility, Stealth and Strength. She also found out that there was a large chance Will could've killed her, but like he said, what's life without a little danger,_

_After she was runed, they flew into battle, with strict warning to stay safe._

_But while Will got into the fighting right off, Elizabeth was frozen on the spot. There were no demons in the room. There were clockwork monsters that were in the foyer. The maids and staff, plus Charlotte and Henry who must have arrived recently were pushing them back outside. _

_Elizabeth noticed that the clockwork creatures looked like something more humanoid than they had the last time she' d seen them. Suddenly, she was overcome with the most horrible rage, and feeling for bitter, painful revenge. She took the seraph blade, and plunged it into the neck of nearest clockwork demon, trying her best not to laugh manically. _

_Remembering what these things did, did to her family was enough for her to run through the metal carnage, straight outside into the heat of the battle. _

It was nearly over. It seemed as if the monsters would never stop coming. The clockwork creatures had fought with more power than ever, but we fought valiantly, and no causalities on our side were suffered. I could see Jem beating the daylights of one, and Magnus, brow furrowed in concentration, blue fire pouring out of his hands. I looked around for Will and-

_Will._

"**WILL!"  
**Will held a seraph blade in front of him, but the demon still came at him. There was a cut on his forehead, blood slowly dripping down. He seemed to be limping, and when the clockwork demon struck him, all he could do was fall.

"**NO!"**

It wasn't a spilt second decision, for Elizabeth didn't think at all. She sprinted across the room, just as the demon raised its arm for the death blow. She pounced on it, stabbing a blade into its head. It veered away from Will, but refused to die. She stabbed it again, this time in the neck before reaching for its battery pack. She almost had it when she was grabbed, thrown across the room.

Elizabeth screamed, and thankfully didn't come into contact with any walls. She tried to stand again, when she was gently pushed down again. Magnus.

"It's alright, Lizzie. Jem's got it."

"I still have to fight through. "

"No you don't, Elizabeth. You need to-"

"No Magnus." She says, steel in her voice. "They killed my sister. This is my fight now too."

He nodded, and Lizzie extended her arms, bringing him into a hug.

"Thank you."

The fight raged on, and only when it finished did Elizabeth rest. (Read:collapse). She was more exhausted then she'd ever been. She saw Jem sitting across the room, looking just as tired as she was.

She walked over to him. "Jem?"

"Hello Lizzie. You fought amazingly well today. Who taught you?"

"My mother." She did not elaborate.

"She must be an amazing teacher."

"Yes. She was." She quieted. "Jem, have you seen Will?"

He looked up at her with worry in his silver eyes. "No one had told you? He was taken to the infirmary. Something happened-"

Elizabeth dashed off before he could finish his sentence.

When she'd first arrived at the Infirmary, Will was sleeping. He looked very beautiful like that, completely at peace. She would've slept in the chair beside his bed all night but Charlotte came in, scolding her for walking around in a tattered dressed, and forced her to bed.

She reluctantly retreaded to her new room. It made her very happy that Will picked it for her, and she loved it very much. There were pajamas on the bed, and the few dusty surfaces had been cleaned off. She wondered who did it.

Elizabeth dressed in the pajamas and got into bed. The heavy comforter and soft pillows made the bed a small heaven, yet she still couldn't quite get to sleep. She wasn't sure whether it was the sounds of battle replaying in her head, or the fact that Will was lying alone in the Infirmary, needing someone like she did when she was hurt.

She contemplated staying in her bed, but the longing to see Will won out. She put on slippers and a dressing gown, and tip-toed out of the room.

She quickly and quietly ran down the hall, as the runes Will had put on her were still in place. She heard the sound of an instrument playing, a violin. _Jem. _Her mind told her. She rushed past his door and only caught her breath when she stood directly in front of the door.

Will was inside, sitting up on the bed. He was reading a battered copy of _A Christmas Carol. _He had a frown on his face though, one that Elizabeth hoped to quickly rectify.

She cracked open the door. "Will?"

He started a bit, but smiled when he saw it was her. "Lizzie!" he exclaimed. "I thought you'd never show."

"Will Herondale, are you saying you missed me?"

"But of course!"

"I was here earlier, you know. I sat by your bedside until I was forced out of here."

"I know." He said.

"You do?"

"Yes. I could sense it, feel it maybe. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes Will. I think I do."

"Good. Elizabeth what you did out there today was simply wonderful. But you shouldn't have done it."

"What?" she said. "Whatever do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you almost died. For me." He said quietly.

"And? I knew exactly what I was doing when I jumped on the demons back. I knew what I was doing when I first ran into battle Will, with you at my side."

"You shouldn't have taken the risk, Lizzie you know-"

"But I'm not dead, Will. And you nearly were. And it's my choice to save you Will, you saved me, and you are worthy of saving."

His eyes soften. Will takes her hand, and brushes a stray bronze curl from her face so he can stare directly into her blue eyes.

"You can save me all you want, Elizabeth, but if you get hurt I will never forgive you."

She puts her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Deal." She said. "And I, you."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, for it simply means the world to me! **_

_**Hugs and kisses!**_

_**octobermarie**_


	6. Chapter Six: Behind Closed Doors

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Have you guys finished CP2? I'm almost done, i'm savoring the last bits so don't spoil me!**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Six: Behind Closed Doors**_

As it turns out, Will's injuries were not fatal. After some rest and runes, he was fine. Elizabeth quickly came to realize this, but she spent that night at his bedside, talking and laughing until they fell asleep. A few days later, everyone seemed to be mostly recovered. Though it may seem that the Institute was back to normal, it really wasn't. There was a new tension in the air, and it started and ended with Mortmain and his clockwork demons.

Of course, she'd already known about them, and it was tough not letting them know that she knew when she was finally clued in. The entire time Charlotte spoke to her, she could practically _feel _Will's eyes on her, burning a hole through her back.

Charlotte soon left the room, and she spoke.

"William, why must you look at me so?"

He jumped out of his chair by the fire. "Whatever do you mean?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Will I can feel you staring at me. What is it?"

From a somewhere nearby Elizabeth could hear the bright laugh of Jem, and Tessa's giggle. Will put his finger to his lips, and pulled her around the corner, jogging a bit. Elizabeth lifted her skirts, and easily kept up with him. When Will reached the room that he desired, he pulled her in behind him shutting the door.

The room, well, if you could even call it a room, it was more of a broom closet. "Will, what in God's name are you doing!"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Suddenly, Elizabeth was breathless. Will and Elizabeth were so close, their bodies closer together than they'd ever been. She backed up slowly. This is what she was afraid of, a closeness like this. She cant get too close, because closeness could mean betrayal. And-

She closed her eyes. This was Will. He was safe. Elizabeth felt Will shaking her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry." she swallowed. "I just got lost in the past."

His blue eyes showed nothing but understanding and empathy. "I know what you mean Lizzie. We shadowhunters, we're all broken. But you have to tell me or I cant help you. How did you know about the clockwork monsters? How do you know Magnus? There's so much I don't know about you Lizzie, but for some reason==="

"What Will, for some reason what?"

He grabbed his hair. "I cant stop myself from caring more than I should."

Her eyes softened, and she pulled Will's hands from his gorgeous black curls. "Will my mother was a shadowhunter. My mom was great at it, and saved the life of a man who had the Sight. He was a human man. My mother fell in love with him, and when he asked her to run a way with him, she accepted."

Will gestured toward the single chair in the closet that made Elizabeth think that Will came there often. But she continued with the story. "At first, they were happy, and she didn't miss the violence of shadowhunting. But she missed the fight more than anything. As she grew homesick, my father grew violent. He had lost his job, and started drinking to much at the only tavern in the small countryside they lived in."

She took a deep breath, feeling the burn of tears that threatened to escape. "So he started taking his anger on my mother. He beat her, Will. And she could only fight back a little because she couldn't leave him. The Clave would never take her back, she deserted. Besides, she was with child. She couldn't be a single mother. And for some reason, she still loved him a little.

My mom stayed with him, and had my older sister, and me. She trained me, and my sister a bit, but she wasn't interested like I was. As you know, that costed her her life, and almost mine."

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and that small action comforted her. "My father beat my sister and I as well. It was bad, but we always recovered." Will's blue eyes burned, and he grabbed Elizabeth's hand too tight. He wanted to kill her father, in the most horrible way he could. To beat a woman, to beat _Lizzie _makes you no better than a demon.

"One day he came home drunker than he'd ever been. My sister and I were quite afraid, and we were right to be. He stabbed my mother, killing her with her own seraph blade. My sister and I fled, but the most horrible thing was that I never got to tell her that I loved her, one last time." By now, Elizabeth was outright sobbing. Will had tears in his eyes. He pulled her to him, and hugged her close.

"I=I'm so-sorry Will. I want to tell you more now but I c-cant."

"Shhush, Lizzie. You've told me a lot, and I appricate it. Is he still living?"

"Who?"

Will gritted his teeth. "Your _father_." he spat.

"I-I don't know." she said warily.

"If so, I'm going to make him regret the day he touched you."

Elizabeth buried her head in his shoulder. "You don't have to do that for me."

"He deserves it. And the fiery pits of hell." he growled.

They both slowly calmed, but this time she didn't move away, letting Will capture her lips with his in a short, but beautiful kiss. When Will pulled away, her heart was pounding and she was on fire. She wondered how kissing Will for longer would feel, if a short one felt so wonderful. He seemed like he was going to do just that when door opened.

They jumped away from each other, Elizabeth with a rosy blush on her cheeks, and Will with a naughty smirk on his lips. It was Jem at the door, who looked both shocked and not really, like he'd expected something like this to happen. Elizabeth wasn't sure how that made her feel. The fact that her affection for Will is always so clearly written across her face was disturbing. Were Will's feeling obvious as well?

"Its not what it looks like Jem." she said, still blushing.

"I'll give Lizzie here a pass," Jem said, "But not you William. I expected more from my parabati." he said teasingly.

"But seriously, we were having a conversation." Elizabeth said.

"Naughty, Naughty. Don't make me tell Charolotte!"

Will made a grab for him, but Jem took off down the hallway.

"He's not going to tell, is he Will?"

"No. I'm sure you'll be fine. If he does, we can make up a story about how I stole you virtue in a broom closet!" Will exclaimed.

"Do tell, William."

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Reviews make my day! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Starlight

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, i apologize! Wow. Clockwork Princess was amazing i cant even...if anyone wants to talk about it, lets! PM me! I hope you enjoy this! :D**_

_**please review!**_

Elizabeth was confused.

Several days had past since her broom closet encounter with Will. And he'd barley spoken to her since. Elizabeth was convinced that she'd done something wrong, but she couldn't fathom what it may be.

It wasn't like Will had ignored her, no he still addressed her, and smiled at her and what not. But he hadn't spoken to her like he had before, and he'd barley touched her. A few days ago at breakfast, his hand brushed hers while passing a dish. He'd flinched so hard, he nearly dropped the tray.

If he could help it, Will wouldn't sit next to her at mealtimes. If they were forced to, Will would move his chair as far away from Elizabeth as he possibly could, while she would struggle not to cry.

She was confused, yes. But more than that. she was hurt.

Today was a training day. She was going to be working with James. Elizabeth dressed up in loose fighting-style clothes, and made her way to the training room. When she reached the room, she went inside and picked up a knife. Elizabeth squinted a bit, and threw the knife, missing her target by only a fraction of an inch, a little to the left of the center of the bulls eye.

"Nice shot." a voice commented mildly.

She nearly dropped her other knife on her foot. It was James. Jem walked toward the target, and attempted to pull the knife out. It didn't come out, sticking into the wood. "Wow. You must not be having the best day Lizzie. May I call you Lizzie? I feel as tough I neglected to ask before using your Christian name."

"But of course James. I never asked you either. Pardon my lack of manners."

He laughed. Elizabeth didn't know James very well, but she could tell that his sweet disposition and kindness would make anyone do _anything _for him. And no one would complain, either. He seemed to have a heart of gold.

"Please. Call me Jem."

Jem pulled the knife from the wall, this time putting his back into it. It came swiftly from the wall. "So I was thinking we should do a unconventional workout today. But we got a call about some demons out preying on innocents in a shadier part of town. I hate to bring you in to that part of the city, but we're the only ones here so..."

Elizabeth could almost hear the unspoken words as clearly as if someone had whispered it ino her ear _'I don't want to be alone. I can't be.'_

"Of course I'll go hunting, Jem. I wouldn't miss a good fight any day."

She knew, because she felt alone nearly everyday.

Will. _Will. _

Come back to me.

* * *

Will watched Jem and Tessa gather their weapons from the training room. He was sure that Jem knew of his presence, for whenever he was near Jem he could feel it in the parabati rune that burned true on his chest.

He wasn't spying, per se. He knew that Lizzie was safe in Jem's hands. But some part of him didn't want her to leave his sight.

Will knew that Lizzie was probably very upset with him. But he wasn't the right kind of man for her. He loved her, yes. More than life itself, it often seemed. Yet he could not bear to condemn her to a life as his husband. He loved her too much.

So he would just watch from the shadows, as she hopefully moved on, and away from the sorrow that only he could bring her.

* * *

Jem and Lizzie patrolled the city together, content just to explore the city.

It wasn't until much later that they spotted a demon. It was a large, clawed thing, and it had smoke coming out of its nose,, like it was angry. Its tail had spikes though, and Jem told her to be wary of it. She dispatched it on her own easily, and Jem grinned at her proudly.

"Lizzie, you're practically a natural. Why am i even teaching you?" he said, arms spread wide, as if in disbelief.

Lizzie laughed,her head thrown back, hair flying out of her cap that she wore. "Because i learned from the best!" she winked playfully at Jem,who's cheeks flushed slightly. While they had no real romantic feelings toward each other, Jem still didn't mind when one of his prettier lady friends is so playful with him.

"Come on!" he said, putting his arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnus sat with Will across from him. It wasn't very cold out, yet Will had been shivering for some reason. Magnus had, obviously, offered him some tea, and brought some treats along with it. The boy didn't look as if he'd been eating well. For Will wasnt just Magnus's friend, she was Lizzie's friend too.

Just as Magnus predicted, Will ate the treats as if he hadn't eaten in days. Maybe he shouldve offered his something healthier...hmm.

"Have you not been eating Will?" Magnus asked gently, sipping at his tea elegantly. Ypu never know when the Queen might drop by! (Its happened before, believe it!)

"I... i havent been able to. Not with her at the table, watching me."

At first, Magnus was confused. Who did he mean. Then he realized...Lizzie.

"Did you too have a row?"

Will ran a hand through his black hair, as if frustrated. "No, no. Everything was perfect."

"Then what's the problem?" Magnus was confused.

"Magnus. I- i cant be with her. I'm nt good for her. I can't-"

Magnus rudely interrupted. "Will, do you love her?"

Will looked shocked. "Yes- yes of course!"

"If you love her, then you won't break her heart."

"But Magnus, she'd be better, safer with someone else. Why does someone so perfect has to love someone like me." he whispered.

Magnus was deep in thought for a moment. He cared a lot for the boy in front of him, and for the girl of which he spoke of. He'd had so many loves, and lovers himself, that when he found a near destined match, he had to do his best to help make it last. For true love is rare.

"If you really love her William, than you'll do what's best for her, and will make her happy."

"And what's that, Magnus?" Will said, now listening intently.

He rolled his eyes. "Why, its you Will."

* * *

Both Jem and Lizzie escaped the night with nothing but a few scratches. Jem did have a pretty bad one on his back. When Lizzie saw it, she suggested he get Charlotte to look at it.

"It's alright, Lizzie. I've had worse."

Sadly, Lizzie was sure he'd had.

They returned to the Institute in the wee hours of the morning, exhausted and hungry.

To their surprise, they saw Will of all people stumbling in behind them. He looked tired, but when he saw Lizzie, his face light up like starlight.

Jem spoke first. "Will what in-"

Before Lizzie could utter a word, Will grabbed her arm and drew her to him. He put his lips to hers, kissing her, wild and passionate, sweet, happy and full of an apology for all of Jem, the angel and God to see.

Will broke the kiss slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Elizabeth, i am pretty certain that i am irrevocably, completely in love with you."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, tell me what you think! I love getting reviews, suggestions and friendly hellos!**_

_**x**_


End file.
